


You Are

by hoseokmin



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pentagon, Smut, i suck at smut im sorry, jinhongseok, more fluff than smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: You held me with the most beautiful smile.
  
  You are





	

The sunlight was warm on his skin, he noticed. He smiled happily, remembering the moments of the night before. Opening his eyes, Jinho saw his lover beside him, his hair messy and his eyes sleepy. He was smiling too. 

"You were smiling in your sleep," Hongseok said, biting his lip. "You're gorgeous even when you sleep."

Jinho blushed, his pale cheeks turning a light pink. He turned his body to face the younger, sliding his fingers through the younger's brown hair, made warm and golden from the sunlight. "Shut up," he replied simply, making the younger laugh. "You're prettier than I am, anyways." 

Hongseok looked at him, pondering the answer. "No, not really," he answered, scooting his body closer to the older boy. "Maybe my body, but my face is no match to my handsome Jinho," he smiled, his chest lying on Jinho's, his legs spread out from them. Jinho's hand slid around him, lying on his back and stroking the bare skin there. Hongseok's fingers played with Jinho's dark hair, his eyes never leaving the older. 

"Why did it take you so long to say those words?" Jinho asked, his eyes staring innocently into the younger's. 

Hongseok sucked in his bottom lip. "I could ask you the same," he chuckled. "We're both idiots, aren't we?"

Jinho laughed. "We are. That's okay though, I wouldn't have us any other way," he whispered, leaning up to capture Hongseok's lips in his own. Hongseok leaned down, kissing him back gently. Their tongues fought for dominance, Hongseok letting Jinho win this round. Despite their months and months of flirting and skirting around the fact they both loved each other deeply, Jinho and Hongseok knew what they wanted. He could tell their relationship would be push-and-pull, give-and-take, one would indulge while the other would submit. They were both fine with that, actually. 

Right now, though, Jinho wanted to submit. Eventually, he allowed Hongseok to take control, which was hard for him if he admitted it to himself. Past relationships left him jaded -- he didn't trust easily, but Hongseok had somehow broke down those walls. Jinho pressed the pads of his fingers into Hongseok's back, his leg wrapping around his waist as they both got lost into the moment. The younger pulled away from the kiss, his lips swollen and pink. "Do you want...?"

Jinho smiled, his eyes turning into half-moons. "No, obviously not," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Yes, you idiot," he laughed, pressing his lips against Hongseok's jaw. Hongseok let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, swallowing hard. 

"S-sorry, I didn't expect... last night was amazing but..."

Jinho stopped him, pulling away from his jaw and looking into his eyes. He knew Hongseok suffered from low self-esteem, especially when it came to him feeling adequate. "Last night was amazing. You're amazing," he whispered, his fingers lacing in the younger's sun drenched locks. "I want nothing more than you again. Please."

Hongseok smiled, biting his lip. "Only if you're sure," he replied. Jinho gave him a look that could only be described as 'are you kidding me right now?' and tackled him, flipping him on his back and kissing him deeply. He straddled his thighs, kissing down his body and leaving bite marks all the way down. Since last night happened, he didn't need to worry about clothes. They were in their place, scattered all around the floor. He smiled to himself as he thought about it, almost giggling with happiness. He stopped himself, though. Face to face with Hongseok's most private part, he didn't want to laugh. Hongseok wouldn't take that too lightly.

Jinho's lips kissed up the younger's half-hard cock, looking up and locking eyes with him as he took all of him in his mouth. Hongseok froze, unable to breath as Jinho started to bob his head. The elder male did his best, his tongue working unskillfully on the younger. Hongseok didn't seem to mind, he threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. His fingers laced in Jinho's hair, sliding his head lower and his hips upward. Jinho let out a soft moan, letting the younger know it was okay, and Hongseok started to thrust into his mouth, grunts and moans escaping from his throat. Tears sprouted from Jinho's eyes as he gagged, his fingers digging into Hongseok's thighs while the other hand stroked himself lazily. His throat burned, but he didn't mind. _Fuck_ he found it sexy.

Hongseok paused his thrusts once he heard Jinho's second gag, pulling him off of his length and pulling him up on the pillows. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, kissing his eyes and down his jaw. Jinho replied with a moan, his back arching, craving for contact. Hongseok was happy to oblige. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, wetting them as he locked eyes with the other. His hands lifted the older's hips as his fingers started to probe the older. One, two, three, Jinho was already a moaning, sweating mess underneath him. 

"Fuck, Seok, please," he begged, his hands clumsily reaching for the lube on the bedside table without looking, his body locked in place by Hongseok's skilled fingers inside him and his lips on his neck. He let out a loud moan as the other curled his fingers, hitting his prostate. Hongseok smirked, which Jinho found cute but he couldn't think properly, reaching for the lube and sitting up on his legs as he withdrew from the other. Jinho gasped, feeling stretched but empty, his body writhing as he waited impatiently. "Please.." he whined. 

Hongseok chuckled roughly. "Baby, be patient," he breathed, opening the container of lube and squeezing a good amount on his hand, making sure Jinho was fully ready before coating his length with the substance. Closing the container with a snap and throwing it on the floor beside the bed, he leaned over the older and smiled. Jinho wrapped his short legs around his waist, lifting his hips and biting Hongseok's bottom lip hungrily. Hongseok groaned, pressing the tip of his cock into the older. Jinho hissed as he pressed further until he paused. 

"G-god damn it," Jinho breathed, looking up at him. "I don't think I can ever get used to you," he moaned, arching his back slightly as Hongseok started to move his hips in an agonizingly slow pace. Jinho's nails dug into the younger's back as he hit his prostate hard, but slow, so fucking slow.

Hongseok kept moving at a slow pace, looking down at Jinho with pure love in his eyes. Suddenly, Jinho didn't mind the slow pace. He looked into Hongseok's eyes, his heart swelling with love. "I love you," Jinho whispered, his mouth moving faster than his brain. It took Jinho half a second, plus a straight hit to his prostate, before he realized his words. _Holy shit. I fucked it up._

Hongseok's eyes widened slightly, but he smiled. "I love you, too," he whispered back, pressing a passionate kiss to the older's lips as his hips started to grind harder and faster into the older. Jinho let out a loud, long moan in his mouth, his own hips moving for more friction. Soon Hongseok was pounding into him, their tongues tangled together in a passionate embrace. The older was moaning loudly, almost screaming in the other's mouth, as his prostate was abused, his own cock feeling friction between his and Hongseok's bellies. The smaller scratched at his back, feeling his release pooling in his belly, pulling away from the kiss just to let out another loud moan. "Seok I'm g-"

"Me too, baby," he interrupted with a grunt. "Cum with me please."

Jinho gasped, arching his back once more. "Seokkie.." he whined, closing his eyes as he felt Hongseok thrust harder into his prostate. He came, moaning the younger's name loudly as his nails dug into his back. It didn't take long for the other to cum as well, moaning Jinho's name in his neck as he exploded inside the other. His hips moved, slowly, riding out their orgasm until he collapsed on the older. 

Jinho panted heavily, his fingers sliding up and down Hongseok's back, tracing the lines of his spine. "Did you mean it?" he asked in a soft whisper after their breathing slowed and they came down from their high. 

Hongseok pulled away from the older's neck. "Mean what?" he asked just as softly.

Jinho looked up at him, his fingers sliding in Hongseok's hair. "That you love me."

Hongseok smiled, the sun making his teeth look even whiter. "I mean it with everything in me."

Jinho smiled back, pressing his lips against the younger's. "I love you too, with everything in me," he whispered, his lips just centimeters from the younger's. They kissed that way for what seemed like hours, alternating from gentle and sweet to hot and passionate. Jinho pulled away and smiled to him. "As much as I love feeling you on top of me, I don't think I can stand it any longer," he chuckled breathlessly. 

Hongseok blushed a light pink, pulling out of the older slowly and laying beside of him, pulling him close. Jinho curled his fingers near the younger's broad chest, snuggling into him. He looked up at him, seeing him smiling happily down at him. 

_You held me with the most beautiful smile.  
You are_

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's my first pentagon fic. it's also my first fic in a long, long while!! beta, not edited. will probably edit later ^^; I wrote this while listening to "You Are" from their first mini. :') i'm such jinhongseok trash. (i suck at smut pls forgive me but I hope you enjoy ok pls comment ok bye)


End file.
